Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Fourth Edition
Legend of the Five Rings RPG, 4th Edition is the core rulebook for the Fourth Edition of the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. It was released in the second quarter of 2010. Credits * Writing: Shawn Carman, Robert Hobart, Jim pinto, Brian Yoon * Editors: Rob Hobart, Todd C. Rowland. * Proofreaders: Eoin Burke, Jim Chatham, Mason Crawford, Daniel Dineen, Erykah Fassett, Laura Harvey, Daniel Jacobsen, John Merholtz, Jen Oney-Hooven, Todd Stites, Ralph Tropeano. * RPG Rules Team: Dace, Mason Crawford, Aaron Rubman * Art Director: Todd Rowland * Cover Design: David Ardila * Graphix Design: David Ardila * Layout: Edge Studio * Artists: Christopher Appel, Steve Argyle, Gonzalo Ordonez Arias, Mathew S. Armstrong, Daren Bader, Drew Baker, Jason Behnke, Tom Biondolillo, Leonardo Borazio, Beet, Manuel Calderon, Mike Capprotti, Paul Carrick, Miguel Coimbra, Audry Corman, Ed Cox, Edwin David, Molly Denmark, Thomas Denmark, Randy Elliot, Steve Ellis, Jason Engle, Anthony Francisco, Carl Frank, Randy Gallegos, Joachim Gmoser, Anthony Grabski, Troy Graham, Andrew Hepworth, Jeff Himmelman, Quinton Hoover, David Horne, IFS, Paul Prof Herbert, Jonathan Hunt, Llyn Hunter, Hugh Jamieson, Michael Kaluta, Michel Koch, Michael Komarck, Heather Kreiter, Amandine Labarre, Stephanie Law, April Lee, Monika Livingston, Eric Lofgren, Anson Maddocks, Slawomir Maniak, Thomas Manning, Britt Martin, David Martin, Malcolm McClinton, Patrick McEvoy, Peter Mohrbacher, William O’Connor, Glen Osterberger, Jim Pavelec, Ben Peck, Ramon Perez, Eric Polak, Mark Poole, Angga Satriohadi, Erich Schreiner, Chris Seaman, Douglas Shuler, Steve Snyder, Ron Spencer, Beth Trott, Charles Urbach, Luis Vasquez, Diana Vick, Franz Vohwinkel, Byron Wackwitz, Corene Werhane, Mario Wibisono, Matt Wilson, Jarreau Wimberly, Wackwitz & Daily * Production Manager: David Lepore * Senior Brand Manager: Todd Rowland * Chief Executive Officer: John Zinser * Head Playtester: Brian Bates Contents (page 2) * Map Introduction (page 7) * Welcome to Rokugan Book of Air: The Emerald Empire (page 13) * Birth of the Universe * Geography of Rokugan * Social Classes and the Celestial Order * Rituals of Life * Religion and Philosophy * Politics * Economics * Crime and Punishment * Dueling * War in Rokugan * The Great Clans of Rokugan Book of Earth: General Mechanics (page 75) * Basic Mechanics: The Roll & Keep System * Rings & Traits * Skills * The Combat Round * Honor, Glory & Status Book of Fire: Character Creation (page 99) * Character Creation Quick Summary * The Great Clans ** The Crab Clan ** The Crane Clan ** The Dragon Clan ** The Lion Clan ** The Mantis Clan ** The Phoenix Clan ** The Scorpion Clan ** The Unicorn Clan * Skills * Advantages & Disadvantages * Magic & Spells * Equipment Book of Water: Advanced Mechanics (page 211) * The Spider Clan * The minor clans * The Imperial Families * The Brotherhood of Shinsei * Ronin * Ancestors * Alternate Means of Rank Progression * Basic Crafting Rules * Kata * Kiho * Maho * The Shadowlands Taint Book of Void: The Game Master's Chapter (page 285) * Running an L5R Campaign * Types of Campaigns * Characters and Campaigns * Adventures and Structure * Writing Your Own Adventure * Rewards for Success * Building Stories: The 36 Writer Plots * Asian Versus Western Storytelling * Making Villains * Honor, Glory, Infamy and Status * The Art of Being a Good Game Master * The Rules as a Toolbox * The GM's Toolbox * Emerald Empire Location Guide * Sample Adventure Seeds * Tournament of the Samurai * Resources and Inspiration * Character Sheet * Index Maps Category:RPG Books